Feeling Like Love
by QuirkyWritings
Summary: What would happen if there was another girl? That needed a place to call home more than anyone. One more person on the journey to a movie. I don't own TBM...


**Feeling Like Love**

**A/N: Welcome to my very first Teen Beach Movie fanfic! Not that many M rated fics for this movie, are there? Well at least not any good long ones... Review if you think I've missed one... Anyway on to the summary: ****What would happen if there was another girl? That needed a place to call home more than anyone. One more person on the journey to a movie. I don't own TBM...**

* * *

Life at the beach for me, Nicola Branson, will never be where I call home. When my mother died, my father decided that change was in order and moved me out of our big house in London, all the way to the states where he purchased a house on the beach for us.

But that wasn't home; home was the house I grew up in, not a house on some random beach even if I had been living there for four years. It's only four years; the other fourteen are the ones that count.

One good thing about living there though was Mack and Brady, my best friends, my family. We met through Mack's Grandpa, ever since I started working at his shack when I was fourteen, four years later and I finally had someone to lean on.

Tomorrow is going to be the worst day since I've met them because Mack was leaving. And it broke my heart, because no who's going to stop my father...

Getting up today took longer than usual, first I took a shower then, when I was completely dry, I walked over to my mirror.

'Another day, another bruise,' I mutter to myself, spotting fresh bruises forming round my neck and shoulders, before applying foundation to those bruises so that Mack and Brady wouldn't see them.

As soon as I complete that I walk over to my closet to change into my normal clothes, which was made up of a white and turquoise tie-dyed t-shirt that covers my shoulders, a pair of grey washed out skinny jeans and turquoise sandals, complete with my lucky black anklet to match my long black and blue hair.

Just like any other day, waking up my dad before leaving wasn't going to happen, not if I wanted to be shouted at anyway. After quickly packing my black overnight bag, because I would be staying at Mack's today, I made my way over to Mack's house on my motorcycle that I kept hidden around the corner from my house.

'Hey lovebirds, I'm back!' I call out to Mack and Brady once I reach Mack's house.

'Nic!' They call back, using my nickname, whilst making their way up the beach towards me, and taking my bags inside.

'So what's for breakfast?' I ask rubbing my hands together.

'Food,' Brady tells me, as if that was a stupid question.

'Are you going to make that food?' We both ask him, 'for your best friends?' I finish, pouting.

'Fine,' he mutters stomping off into the kitchen.

'Have you told him yet?' I ask Mack once Brady is out of earshot.

'No, I was going to wait until sunset,' Mack tells me, looking upset.

'Aww Mack, it's okay he'll understand,' I whisper, pulling her into a hug.

'Thanks Nic,' she murmurs, taking my hand and dragging to the kitchen.

'Dinner is served,' Brady exclaims over dramatically, placing bowls of lucky charms in front of us.

'Oh right thanks,' I tell him dryly, munching on my cereal.

The rest of the morning was made up of light chatter, and surfing on the beach.

Both I and Mack were sharing all the time in the water as possible before she needs to leave.

After lunch came around I said goodbye to my friends and went to work on the surf boards Big Poppa's shack, so they could have some alone time before Mack broke the news.

'Nic, are you staying the night?' Big Poppa asks me, around dinner time.

'Yes, the more time I spend with Mack before she leaves the better,' I answer, finishing off cleaning a blue surf boards.

'Good, I'm glad she has friends like you and Brady that love her,' he states, placing my now finished board in the rack. 'I think it's time for a break.'

'Thanks, any chance we could watch a movie?'

'Which one?'

'Do you really need to ask?' I tell him holding our favourite movie up, Wet Side Story.

'Suppose not.'

Placing the movie in the TV, both me and Big Poppa soon become captured by it, that is however only until Brady and Mack stumble into the shack.

'Brady, about tomorrow...' We hear Mack start to say.

'W-w-wait, hear that?' Brady asks following the sound of the movie. 'No way!'

'Hey, guys,' I say to them.

'Hey, what's up bro?' Big Poppa greets Brady.

'Don't tell me you two were watching this without me!'

'Now that you're here we're not,' Big Poppa states.

'Please tell me this isn't...' Mack mutters dreading our choices in movies.

'Wet Side Story!' All three of us exclaim, giving each other hi-fives.

'Yeah that...' Mack continued rolling her eyes.

'1962, Surfers, Bikers, best movie ever made!' Brady told us excited.

'How can you three like this silliness?' Mack started, 'Especially you, Grandpa!'

'Silliness?' He asked, 'Mack my dear, this movie defined an entire culture!'

'Exactly!' I then start, 'a surfer guy and a biker girl share a secret love,'

'while trying to unite the rivalling gangs as an evil real estate mogul tries to turn their hangout into a resort,' Brady adds on.

'By creating a weather machine which blows up creating a massive storm!' I finish.

'Silliness... Really?' Brady asked, turning around to his girlfriend.

'Well can we watch it later, because I really need to talk to you.' Mack tells us impatiently, holding Brady's arm.

'Just watch my favourite part!' Brady tells her, turning back to the TV, 'Tanner and Lela's eyes meet, and are pulled apart by the rivalling gangs!'

...I'm not the kind

Too fall for a guy

Who flashes a smile  
(It goes on for miles)

When usually swoon

But I'm over the moon  
(He was just too cool for school)

And now I'm  
Falling for Ya  
Falling for Ya...

We here Lela sing on the screen, before falling off the stage, into Tanner's arms, both staring into each other's eyes like love at first sight.

'Now this, this is my favourite part right here!' Mack's Grandpa tells us.

'...Hey! Get your soggy surfer mits off my baby sister!' Buchy tells Tanner, dragging his sister from him.

'Well get your biker baby sister off our boarding buddy!' Tanner's friend Seacat responds stepping in front of him.

'Oh Yeah?' Buchy asks, threateningly.

'Yeah!' Seacat says.

'Come on!' Mack cuts in, 'they sing for no reason, they come out of the water and their hair is totally dry, the girls never surf as well as the boys and they sing for no reason! I only mentioned that again because even the second time, I don't get why!"

'But it's always summer, and everyone just sings and surfs!' Brady states, as if that was all any movie needed.

'I don't know why you don't like it, I mean you love surfing!' I exclaim, looking back at the screen.

Then, there was a knock on the door, and Mack made her way over to answer it.

'But really?! The surfing looks fake, and they would drown on a real wave! They sing in the ocean and yet never spit out water-' Mack states, as she opens the door only to find her Aunt Antoinette.

'Surprise!' Aunt Antoinette says to her niece.

'Well, aren't you going to give your Aunt Antoinette a hug?' Antoinette asks, holding her arms out when Mack hugs her.

'You are so grown up, you look so-' she starts placing her hands on Mack's shoulders. '-Unacceptable!'

'What?' Mack asks taken back, thinking her aunt was talking to her.

'No, not you dear! Tell him the offer is unacceptable,' Annette says into the earpiece, 'It's good to see you McKenzie.'

'What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow?' Mack asks, while her aunt pulled a face at the shack.

'Well you thought wrong, we are leaving tomorrow. I hope you've packed.' She tells us.

'Mack, what does she mean by leaving tomorrow?' Brady asks, with hurt written all over his face.

'Um, this is Brady and Nic.' Mack tells her Aunt, who was looking at both me and Brady strangely.

'Nic? As in short for Nicole?' Antoinette asks, not liking my nickname.

'Nicola actually,' I tell her.

'So, Brady and Nicola, I am McKenzie's Aunt, I'm sure she has told you all about me.' Antoinette says, but frowns when she sees both me and Brady shake our heads.

'Mack, what does she mean by leaving tomorrow?' Brady asks again, confused.

'Antoinette, welcome home.' Big Poppa greets.

'Oh, hello father!' Antoinette responds to him, sort of kissing his cheek.

'You know, it's good to have you-' Big Poppa starts, but was interrupted when Annette threw her bag into his arms.

'Oh, I see you're still making surf boards. Oh, don't tell me you still have that!' Antoinette says motioning to the old wooden surf board on the wall.

'Still have it? I mean, we all grew up with the legends about that board, it's part of the family.' Mack tells, while Big Poppa was nodding along with her.

'Me, your grandfather, and his father all found our destiny on that board,' Mack's Grandpa tells Antoinette.

'There is only one way to find your destiny, McKenzie, and that is to-' She paused, expecting Mack to pick up continue, '-work hard for it,' Antoinette finished when Mack didn't respond.

'Okay, alright, Mack, what does she mean by leaving tomorrow?' Brady asks again, getting impatient.

'Brady, as of tomorrow, my niece will be starting the exclusive, overpriced and, did I mention exclusive? Downrich Preparatory Academy.' Antoinette tells him.

'What?' He exclaims in disbelief.

'It's true Brady,' I tell him quietly, stroking his arms.

'Back east,' Antoinette finishes.

'Uh, Antoinette, we should talk about this, please-' Mack's Grandpa starts motioning her over to him.

'There is nothing to talk about! This has always been the deal, isn't that right McKenzie?' Antoinette cuts in, turning to face Mack,

'Sure' it's just that tomorrow there are these extreme conditions that I have been waiting my entire life to surf-' Mack tells her.

'Surf? Oh sweetheart, your new life begins tomorrow. Your endless summer, well, has come to an end,' Antoinette states, seemingly pleased with herself.

Looking at both me and Brady, Mack runs outside the shack to calm down.

'I'm just gonna go, so yeah,' Brady tells us, pointing at the door before rushing outside.

After standing there awkwardly for a couple of minutes I decide to follow them out.

'So change your mind!' I hear Brady loudly tell Mack.

'There's not enough time! My flight leaves at noon tomorrow!' Mack responds to him.

'How can you leave? This is your home! It's where your grandfather is, it's where you surf, it's where Nic is, it's where I am!' He practically shouts, noticing me standing by the door.

'I was really lucky to get into this school, Brady, and my aunt said it will pave the way to my future!' Mack states trying to convince him that this was best for her, 'I know you're upset and I should have told you when I told Nic, it's just, I didn't know how!'

Then we see her run down the steps onto the sand at the side of the house.

'Mack! Hey! Wait, stop!' Brady calls out, following her whilst I stayed put on the balcony, I wasn't needed.

'What's this deal your aunt was talking about?' Brady asks, spinning her around.

'After we lost my mom,' Mack sighed, 'the deal we made with my aunt was that I could stay here for the first part of high school. And then when it was time to get serious I would leave with my Aunt, and go to this school, like she did.'

'So, she just shows up to take you away? Aren't you happy here?' Brady questions. Mack didn't answer, instead she pulls out a leather book and opens it,

'This is my mom's journal,' Mack tells him, 'It said,  
~most of all,  
I dream that my daughter becomes a great success,  
that she isn't just pulled through life,  
but marches through it,  
triumphantly.'

'She sounds amazing,' Brady tells her gently.

'Yeah, my mom wanted to go college, to make something of herself but,' Mack starts, 'she had me, time passed and, well, she never got to live out that dream.'

'That's not your fault!'

'No, I know it's not! I also know that I can do what she never had a chance to!' Mack continued climbing back up the stairs to me.

'You don't have to be what your aunt wants you to be, Mack, you can be anything you want!' Brady tells her.

'Brady, I have to do this!' Mack pleads with him, before Mack starts to walk inside again, but Brady follows her up the stairs and stops her, looking into her eyes.

'What about us?' Brady asks quietly.

'How can there be an 'us' after today? And now every day I dread Nic facing her dad without me, but she knows that day is coming,' Mack states, gesturing to me, tears appearing in our eyes.

'We'll wait for you!'

'I know what it feels like to miss someone, and I care about you two too much to put you through that,' she mutters quietly looking up at him.

'So you're saying you care about me enough, to break up with me?' Brady asks.

'I don't want to Brady, but what other choice do I have?' She tells him through her tears.

Turning around Brady lent on the fence, in silence. Mack then came behind him and wrapped her arms round him.

'Thanks, for, the most awesome summer of my life. I just wish it wasn't over,' Mack tells us both before rubbing his arm, and walking back inside to finish getting ready to leave.

'It's going to be okay Brady.' I whisper to him kissing him on his cheek, as a sister does, and then I turn and leave him alone.


End file.
